Angry?
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Ino bukan hanya kesal, dia juga marah. Kenapa pacarnya tidak memberitahunya tentang itu, sih? / "Apa yang kau lakukan –Ttebayo?" / "Nii-san, lepaskan." / "Gomene." / "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Naruto-sama dan Ino-sama mesra sekali " / "Itachi Baka! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menyelamatkan adikku dari Rubah brengsek itu!" / Well, mungkin bisa dibilang ini masih berhubungan sama fic berjudul Fad?


**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruIno sedikit ItaHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

_**Typos, Eyede Amburadul, Abal, Alur yang acak-acakkan dan lain-lain.**_

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu alis Ino terangkat naik melihat gadis berambut merah di depan nya. Senyum gadis itu yang lembut namun misterius membuat Ino sedikit heran. Di depan nya adalah Namikaze Saara. Kakak Naruto yang paling tua diantara dua saudara lain nya. Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Kurama yang kembar.

Tangan gadis itu bersidekap di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut. "Ada apa _Nee-san_ pagi-pagi sudah berkunjung ke rumahku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan polosnya membuat gadis berambut merah di depan nya hanya bisa tersenyum usil menatap ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Mulai dari Piyama dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna biru, dan yang membuatnya tersenyum geli adalah sandal motif kelinci yang dipakainya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto kalau tau kekasihnya seimut ini.

Saara menggeleng. Matanya mengedip jahil kearah calon adik iparnya itu. "_Well_, aku akan pulang kembali ke Itally bersama dengan Iruka-_kun_." Balas gadis itu dengan menatap kearah gadis di depan nya.

Ino tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengarnya. _Khe_, kakak iparnya –Ralat- calon kakak iparnya itu baru kemarin pulang dan sekarang sudah mau _back_ lagi? Oh, _god_. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau gadis itu sudah melepas rindu dengan keluarga besarnya, Namikaze dan Uzumaki.

"Ayolah, _Nee-san_, kau sudah mau pulang lagi ke Itally?" Ada nada menuntut disana, membuat Saara yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Sementara Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar tawa yang seperti olokkan itu.

"Tidak... tidak... aku akan _back_ ke Itally setelah ulang tahun Papa. Tenang saja." Saara mengedip jahil. Sementara Ino mengerjap-ngerjap. Ulang tahun Minato _Tou-san_? _He_, memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?

"Hah?"

Saara menggeleng tidak yakin. "Naruto-_chan_ memangnya belum bilang padamu kalau malam ini akan diadakan pesta di Namikaze Mansion? Semua keluarga besar dan relasi Bisnis Papa atau Mama datang _lho_."

_Naruto? _

"Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ino datang dengan muka memerah menahan marah dan pandangan nya yang tajam. Kedua tangan nya terkepal erat. Sementara giginya bergemeletuk. Dia sedang kesal sekarang. Apa-apaan itu, kenapa kekasihnya sendiri tidak bilang tentang pesta itu padanya!? Sementara ia harus memilih baju, _make-up_, dan hal lain nya!

_**Brak**_

Pintu itu ia tinju dengan tangan nya. Membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Sementara yang laki-laki _mupeng_ sendiri mendapati idolanya masuk ke kelas mereka XI-6. Kelas yang terkenal akan kelas gaduh, ribut, dan _ehm_, agak _sedikit_ bodoh ini.

"Hei, Ino!" Satu orang berteriak dan melambaikan tangan nya tinggi-tinggi. Kiba Inuzuka. Mantan Hinata yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Shion, musuh _Blonde_nya yang menyebalkan.

"Diam kau Kiba!" Seseorang kembali berteriak. Kali ini Namikaze Naruto si tersangka.

Ino menghampiri pemuda itu dengan bersunggut. Tidak biasanya karena dia selalu tenang meskipun agak cerewet.

Tangan gadis itu mencengkram kerah kemeja si pemuda hingga kekasihnya itu keheranan dibuatnya.

_**Bugh**_

Satu tonjokkan dilayangkan oleh tangan mulus nan mungil itu pada pipi kekasihnya hingga Naruto mengaduh nyeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan –_Ttebayo_!?"

Ino melepaskan kerah pemuda itu. Nafasnya naik turun. Matanya berkilat memandang mata _Sapphire_ pemuda yang kini memandangnya dengan bingung. Rasa nyeri di pipinya membuat lelaki itu sedikit meringis. Kelas hening dengan pertarungan kedua sijoli yang biasa akur dan kompak itu. Kini malah baku hantam.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Gadis itu bergumam dengan giginya yang bergemeletuk kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan ada pesta malam ini di kediaman Namikaze!?" Teriak Ino lantang dengan memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan sangar. Kedua tangan nya berkacak pinggang. Dia marah, oh, tidak! Dia murka.

Naruto mengerjap. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Lalu tersenyum meringis. "_Gomene_... aku lupa..." Balas pemuda itu dengan cangung mendapati tatapan mematikkan dari kekasihnya. Bisa-bisa kalau begini, ia yang akan menjadi incaran oleh Sasuke dan Itachi.

Ino menggeram.

_**Bugh**_

Tangan nya kembali meninju pemuda itu membuat Naruto memekik sakit karenanya. _Gah_, jika bukan karena yang di depan nya adalah sang kekasih tercinta, ia jamin, ia akan memarahi orang itu, atau paling parah main pukul.

"Setidaknya, aku mau pakai apa!?" Teriak gadis itu kembali dengan pandangan sangar, membuat Naruto bingung dibuatnya. Tentu saja pakai baju, kan? "Oh, _god_! Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan _Dress_ dan mengukur pinggangku!" Teriak gadis itu lagi dengan nada frustasi membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Matanya memutar bosan. Pacarnya ini selalu memusingkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dipusingkan. Lagipula pakai saja _Dress_ biasa, dia selalu cantik dengan pakaian apapun, _kok_.

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang bahu mungil sang Uchiha.

"Dengar Ino-_chan_, memakai apapun, kau akan selalu cantik." Jawab pemuda itu dengan senyuman nya yang manis. Membuat Ino yang melihatnya menjadi salah tingkah. Pipinya memerah, sementara jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Apalagi suasaan disekitarnya yang sunyi mendukung sendiri untuk momen-momen romantis ini.

Ino mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Meski ada sebagian hatinya yang kesal sendiri.

"Ehem."

Ino mengerjap. Ia rasa ia familiar dengan suara ini.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Menemukan sang kakak –Sasuke- tepat disamping mereka dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang bersidekap. Matanya melotot melihatnya.

_**Bugh**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~"

Dan jeritan histeris Uchiha Ino setelah kakaknya memukul pemuda itu tepat di rahangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino memandang pria yang tengah menyeretnya ini dengan pandangan memelas. Namun tetap saja, diacuhkan oleh sang kakak –Sasuke Uchiha- yang hanya menatap kearah depan tanpa perduli adiknya yang mungkin sudah kesal dengan nya itu. Diacuhkan nya semua pandangan siswa dan siswi yang mengarah pada kedua saudara yang, ehm, tidak mirip itu.

"_Nii-san_, lepaskan." Ino berbisik kecil. Ia tidak suka dipandangi terlalu dalam seperti itu. Ok, ia memang menyukai perhatian, namun bukan seperti ini! Ia seperti tawanan perang yang diseret!

"Diam." Desisan penuh kekesalan dari Sasuke membuat Ino yang mendengarnya diam seketika. Oh, ayolah, semua di keluarga Uchiha tau bagaimana kalau Uchiha Sasuke marah. Dia bisa saja nekat dengan kabur dari rumah atau yang paling parah menggunakan kekuasaan kakeknya. _Tch_, hal yang ia benci adalah kakeknya yang terlalu memanjakan kakak keduanya itu. Hah, harusnya, _kan_ ia yang dimanja, karena ia adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Suara itu sontak membuat Sasuke terdiam. Dan melepaskan pegangan tangan nya dari sang adik. Di depan nya, sosok sang Uchiha sulung sedang berdiri da bersidekap, sementara disampingnya, Hyuuga Hinata berdiri dengan alis yang menukik heran. Tumben sekali kedua saudara ini bertengkar hingga seluruh murid sekolah menatapnya.

...

Itachi menghela nafas. Dia lalu memandang gadis yang berada di depan nya ini dengan pandangan lelah. Hari ini gadis itu sibuk merajuk. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi gadis itu mendiamkan nya setelah kemarin ia tidak sempat pulang bersama. Apakah karena itu dia marah? _Tch_, Hinata tidak mungkin kekanakkan seperti Ino, kan?

Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Ino, kenapa di koridor depan sepertinya terjadi kekacauan, ya?

Tubuhnya kemudian bangkit, dan berjalan begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hinata dibelakangnya yang menatap pria berambut hitam di depan nya melangkah begitu saja tanpa permisi padanya. Oh, _God_.

Hinata mendecih. Lalu berdiri dari duduknya dengan tersunggut. Sialan!

...

Ino dengan cepat langsung melangkah menuju kerumunan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya tajam. Serta tidak memperdulikan kakak sulungnya yang menatapnya dengan heran. _Tch_, perduli setan!

Aura membunuh terpancar dari tubuhnya. Membuat gadis itu tampak seram. Hingga kerumunan-kerumunan yang lain menyingkir membentuk jalan untuk sang putri sekolah, Ino Uchiha. Tampaknya gadis itu masih kesal dengan sang kekasih perihal kabar yang baru pagi tadi dibeberkan oleh kakak sulung pacarnya, Namikaze Saara.

"Ino-_chan_!" Teriakan itu membuat Ino berhenti. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Namikaze Naruto, pacarnya yang bodoh, menyebalkan, dan biang onar di sekolah.

Ino tetap mengacuhkan kekasihnya itu. Perduli amat dengan lelaki itu yang kini bertampang memelas.

_**Grep**_

Tangan kekar berwarna tan itu memeluk pinggang ramping sang Uchiha bungsu dengan _protektif_. Sementara dagunya disandarkan di pundak gadis itu yang mungil. Membawa hangat serta nyaman di hatinya.

Pipi Ino memerah mendapati hal seperti itu. Apalagi dengan kerumunan siswa dimana-mana. Sial! Ia lupa, ini tengah-tengah lapangan. Yang berarti pusat sekolah! Oh, _god_.

"_Gomene_." Ucap pemuda itu sensual di telinga sang kekasih. Meski ada sedikit rasa bersalah, namun bukan berarti ia menyesal. Tidak! tidak pula ia lupa memberitahu pacarnya itu. Hanya saja ia tidak sempat, ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan itu. Apalagi dengan klub Basket yang ia geluti membuatnya sibuk.

Ino menghela nafas. Dia berdecak. Namun senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis. Tangan nya melingkari tangan Naruto yang berada di pinggangnya. "_Baka_." Gumamnya pelan. Namun dapat di dengar oleh Naruto yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Pemuda itu jelas tau. Ino tidak dapat marah lama-lama dengan nya. Apalagi dengan bujuk rayu seperti ini, Ino akan senang hati luluh dan memaafkan nya dengan mudah. _Well_, tapi pukulan yang tadi itu cukup sakit _lho_.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Naruto-_sama_ dan Ino-_sama_ mesra sekali~"

"_Couple_ favoriteku~"

"Mesranya~"

Teriakan-teriakan yang lain berkumandang dengan berisik. Namun Ino dan Naruto tetap asik pada kegiatan nya. Tidak memperdulikan matahari yang semakin naik.

Ada yang aneh? Tentu. Kenapa bel tidak berbunyi? Lagipula kenapa Sasuke yang _over protectif_ tidak menyeret Naruto pergi dari Ino?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OMAKE~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi menyeringai. Kakinya terus berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Adakah yang tau kenapa Uchiha sulung itu begitu bahagia sementara seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak berada disampingnya?

Jika kau menoleh ke belakang, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang langka.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berteriak Histeris sementara dia diseret oleh kedua orang berbadan kekar -sahabat-sahabat Itachi-.

"Itachi _Baka_! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menyelamatkan adikku dari Rubah brengsek itu!"

Itachi tertawa pelan. Lagi-lagi teriakan itu, percuma saja. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kesenangan adik bungsunya diganggu hanya karena ayam hitam di belakangnya. Lagipula sebagai tontonan gratis untuk warga Konoha _High_ _School_ yang sangat-sangat-sangat jarang ini. Seorang Ino Uchiha yang memamerkan kemesraan nya dengan Naruto Namikaze di pusat Konoha _High_ _School_. Anggap saja sebagai Bioskop gratis.

_Well_, sekarang tau, kan kenapa Sasuke tidak datang mengganggu.

Karena Sasuke diseret oleh Itachi dan teman-teman nya.

_**Check**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berkacak pinggang. Menatap puas pada seorang wanita berambut _pirang_ dengan mata cokelat madunya yang memikat. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang pusing. Terlihat dari tangan nya yang mengurut dahinya dengan pelan. Sedangkan kedua matanya terpejam erat. Dia adalah Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah itu. Nenek Hinata.

Mata wanita itu berpindah haluan menjadi kearah Hinata. "Sudah puas?" Desisnya pelan dengan memandang cucunya yang berambut _Indigo_ itu dengan pandangan malas. Matanya kemudian mendelik kearah jam yang terpasang di dinding.

_**07.45**_

45 menit waktu yang terbuang hanya karena permintaan gadis asli dari keturunan Hyuuga itu. _Tch, benar-benar mirip dengan Ibunya_. Gumam Tsunade pelan dengan bimbang.

Hinata tertawa. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan sang _Baa-san_. Dia tersenyum puas. "Ayolah, _Baa-chan_~" kemudian di kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi frustasi neneknya. "Ini hanya untuk hiburan semata untuk Konoha _High School_ karena mendatangi Bioskop Drama-Romance dadakan." Hinata kembali tertawa setelah menyelesaikan bicaranya.

Tsunade mendelik. Kemudian menghela nafas kembali. dan Hinata kembali tertawa riang setelahnya

_Well_, sudah tau kenapa Bel tidak dibunyikan?

_**Check**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Jangan bunuh daku T_T" Daku tau ini absurd -_- Ini cuma hadiah karena Daku bisa Move On dari Pacar Daku sebelumnya~

Gaje ya? :v Hihihi... Fic ini masih berhubungan sama Fic sebelumnya Fad? Cuma ini setelah ItaHina jadian :D Hehehe... gaje sih... tapi ya, mau gimana lagi... Daku ada idenya kayak gini T_T"


End file.
